


Swim Lessons

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So which one’s his teacher?" Kurt asks, leaning in towards Rachel and lowering his voice. She glances at him, and then towards the pool, and nods towards a man slightly to their right. His skin is slightly tanned, his hair all water-slick, dark curls, dressed in a skintight swim shirt that makes Kurt’s mouth hang open just a bit; his arms (his arms) are poised in the water as a little girl swims towards him, and Kurt can hear him cheering encouragements through the rest of the poolside noise.</p><p>"That’s Blaine," Rachel says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Lessons

"Thanks again for coming with me," Rachel gushes, pulling Kurt by the crook of his elbow while she, in turn, is led through the parking lot by her five-year-old son.

"You didn’t exactly give me a choice. Normally, when you invite me shopping, we don’t start it by taking Jake to swim lessons." Kurt tries to tug himself from her grip, but she’s like a fucking  _snake_  and only holds onto him more tightly.

"It’s not like I  _planned_  it, Kurt," Rachel says simply, tilting her chin up. “Finn was supposed to take him, and then Bobby—he works down at the shop, remember?—his wife went into labor this morning and they’re short handed, and you remember when  _I_ went into labor—"

"Mama?" The little boy tugging Rachel’s hand turns to look at them, brown eyes wide and curious. “What’s labor?"

Kurt suppresses the urge to laugh, quirking an eyebrow in Rachel’s direction.

"Well Jackson, labor is where babies come from."

"I thought babies come from mommies?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Jake!" Kurt says suddenly, before Rachel can start in on a sex talk that’s far too premature for her son—at least, it’s a talk that shouldn’t happen right before swim lessons. “Are you excited for swimming?"

Thank goodness for children’s short attention spans.

Jake nods his head eagerly, turning and beginning to tug with more insistence.

"Your mom tells me you’re pretty good."

"The bestest," Jake corrects, and Rachel beams at her son while Kurt rolls his eyes—he’s certainly Rachel Berry’s child.

The whole place reeks of chlorine and makes Kurt wrinkle his nose; he hasn’t been near a pool since  _high school_ , and even then it hadn’t been very often. Pools tended to mean things like UV rays and bare skin and Kurt had been careful to avoid both at all costs. He trails behind Rachel and Jake as they check in and then make their way out to the pool—it’s indoors, which makes sense for New York, and split between a small, shallow pool and a larger one where older students are practicing diving and swimming laps. It’s a rather impressive establishment and certainly makes Kurt’s swim lessons as a child pale in comparison (if his mom coaxing him into the community swimming pool constitutes as swimming lessons).

They settle on a bench near the water (and Kurt is careful to not sit in any puddles, or close enough that he can be hit by splashing feet are flailing arms), and Rachel helps her son out of his shoes and socks. He’s already dressed in his tiny swim trunks and shirt, vibrating with energy, and Kurt has to admit it is all rather adorable.

"So which one’s his teacher?" Kurt asks, leaning in towards Rachel and lowering his voice. She glances at him, and then towards the pool, and nods towards a man slightly to their right. His skin is slightly tanned, his hair all water-slick, dark curls, dressed in a skintight swim shirt that makes Kurt’s mouth hang open just a bit; his arms (his  _arms_ ) are poised in the water as a little girl swims towards him, and Kurt can hear him cheering encouragements through the rest of the poolside noise.

"That’s Blaine," Rachel says, and there’s something in her voice that draws Kurt’s attention away from the swim teacher and sharply to his best friend. She’s wearing that look when she’s forcing her innocence, and he feels venom rise up in his throat.

“ _Rachel_ ," he hisses suspiciously, reaching out to grip her arm. “What are you—"

"Hey, Jake!"

Kurt turns to look and sees that the little girl has been deposited with her mother and Jake’s teacher,  _Blaine_ , has swum up to the ledge of the pool beside them, resting his arms on the concrete.

"Hi Blaine!" Jake chimes, hurrying towards him.

"Mrs. Hudson—and who is this?"

Kurt feels his face heat up as Blaine’s eyes land on his, and he’s going to say something—introduce himself, greet him,  _anything_ —any second now.

"Uncle Kurt!" Jake says, before Kurt has a chance.

"Well, hello to Uncle Kurt then, too." Blaine grins at him, and Kurt is pretty sure he returns it (even though it feels more like a grimace). “You ready, buddy? Give me a good jump, okay?"

Kurt can’t help watching the way Blaine’s arms work more than his nephew jumping like a crazy starfish into the water.

"So?" Rachel hedges quietly, poking him in the ribs and snapping Kurt out of his… Oh god, he was  _ogling_.

"So?" Kurt snaps, turning to look at her. She raises her eyebrows expectantly and then tosses her head in the pools direction.

"What do you think of Blaine?" She asks, carefully, and Kurt’s eyes narrow.

"Why are you asking me that?"

He watches as she twists the length of her dress in her hand, not able to stop batting her hands away because, “you’re going to overwork the material,  _really_."

"Well… He’s attractive—"

"Rachel," Kurt begins, carefully, his voice sharp. “What have I told you about getting involved in my love life?"

"That I shouldn’t, but—"

"But nothing. Besides, you don’t even know if he’s gay," Kurt continues, lowering his voice even further.

"But he is!" Rachel insists, grabbing his arm. “He is  _very_  gay and  _very_  single and  _very_ good with kids, and he’s so sweet and funny and a  _swimmer_ , Kurt."

Kurt groans, smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand and then staring at her warily.

"That doesn’t mean he wants to  _date me_ , Rachel," Kurt hisses.

"Really?" She raises her eyebrow, lips pulling into a smirk. “Because he keeps looking at you." She directs him with her eyes and he turns his head, unable to contain his curiosity, and—sees Blaine’s eyes widen and then look back to Jake, who is picking a diving toy from a bin.

Oh god, Blaine either got sunburned (inside, on his face) in the last two minutes or he’s  _blushing_.

"You can’t tell me you’re not interested," Rachel continues, prodding at him again, and he shoos her fingers away.

"Okay, okay," he admits, eyes still watching as Blaine leads Jake through the water. “I’m interested."

Rachel lets out a little squeal.

"Excellent!"

And, as Blaine looks up again, this time catching Kurt’s eye and giving him a little bashful smile and nod of his head, Kurt can’t help but agree—excellent, indeed.


End file.
